Love Story
by Donnie's01girl
Summary: Starting where Donatello and April O'Neil meet and continuing on Rated M for future chapters


**A/n: Ok, this is my first story and I was really nervous about publishing it, please don't flame just to flame. If you have any ways you think I could improve on my writing, please, don't hesitate to review or PM me. If this all goes well then I might do more stories in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT or any of their characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First Sight**

Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello were walking around the roof tops looking for any sign of trouble, as usual. Just as they were starting to think that all was well, they heard a loud bang. As soon as Donnie turned toward the sound he saw her, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Leo, Mickey, and Raph saw some Kcrang steeling supplies from a warehouse. The Kcrang then saw the girl and her father and turned on them, Donnie came back to his senses and went down to fight. By the time he got there the girl was beginning to be carried off by one of the Kcrang, Donnie's brothers had joined in by now, and Donnie used his staff to knock the Kcrangs' legs out from beneath him. The girl flue up into the air as Donnie ran to catch her, his brothers still fighting off more Kcrang. All he could see, hear, and think about was about the girl that was still falling. A few seconds later, she was safely in his arms, confused. But, just as she slowly looked up to see her savor.

"AHHH," she screamed, scared to death that the face that greeted her was almost half human and half turtle.

"AHHH," her sudden outburst surprised him so much he accidentally dropped her.

He started to go to pick her up off the ground, but as he got closer she started to scramble backward. As she went back she hit a Kcrang and Donnie held out a hand waiting and hoping that she would take it. She stared at him for what seemed like hours, but were really only seconds, and choose to go with the half human/half turtle. Something about how he looked, his kind eyes and nice way his face looked made her involuntarily gravitate toward him. Now trying just as hard to keep her safe he started battling any missed Kcrang, not that there really were any left after all the others were done. Once they were sure that there weren't any more they all turned to look at the girl staring incredulously at them, then to one another. After a little while they all looked at Leo for instructions. As he deliberated they started to grow more and more impatient.

At last he finally whispered, "We'll take her to Master Splinter and ask him what he thinks, but only if she wants to come with us."

"Hello, are you guys gonna tell me what's going on here or are you just going to ignore me?" The girl said. The fact that she sounded a lot more brave than she felt made her feel a little better, until they just stared at her, shocked at her tone. She started to think they couldn't talk, they were turtles after all. "You can talk, can't you?"

"Ya," Mickey said.

As soon as the sound of his voice hit her she started to back up again. Donnie ran forward in front of his brothers scaring her farther.

"Wait!" Donnie yelled making her stop and shake in terror. "Don't be afraid we won't hurt you."

"Please, don't hurt me," The girl said to them feeling about to faint from fear.

"We won't, we promise. Right guys?" Leo said turning to face his brothers. They all nodded faces all wiped clean of any emotion, all except Donnie. "So if you like you can come with us and we can explain everything, but if you'd rather go home and forget all that you saw that's fine too."

As she thought about what he said she realized that they were really giving her a chose that she could say yes or no if she wanted to. "I'll come with you, but you guys have to stay in front of me."

"Now hang on just a-," Raph started but was cut off by Leo.

"Wait Raph, that's very reasonable." He looked at his brothers and nodded. "This way." They all started walking except Donnie who walked a little closer and gestured for her to walk with him. She was far from disagreeing with one of them so close and him being so much bigger than herself. So she started walking but kept her eyes on him the whole way. Once they started going underground she started to slow down which Donnie noticed.

"Would you like to go before me?" Donnie asked but she shook her head. As he went down he realized it was a little far. Just before she came down he reached his arms out. Her fingers slipped on the railing and she fell. He caught her just before she hit the ground, and before she got scared again he quickly sat her back down and started walking again as if nothing had happened. Before too long they were in their lair and walking toward a giant rat, it was really hard to keep her feet moving, since she was so scared of rats.

* * *

 **A/n: I will be updating as soon as I can, but my friend dared me to put up the first chapter today. Plus, MY computer is broken, so I'm doing** **this on my friends right now. I know it's very close to the episodes/movies, but I decided to base it off of that, and slowly move away as I go.**


End file.
